


sharing

by gunseldown



Series: Sleepless [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown
Summary: Carlos shuts his eyes, tries to ignore his own thundering heartbeat and the heat that’s rising in his body again, even so soon after spending himself with Lando. He’s trapped between the scent of Lando’s heat on his own skin and Nico’s response to it, and he can’t help how his body is responding.Omega Lando is in heat and needs Beta Carlos to look after him. Alpha Nico turns up to see if he can help.





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **RowdyKitty** for suggesting a Lando/Carlos/Nico threesome to follow up [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538398). The first bit of this story is a segue from that one, and the rest is straight-up shameless porn. Enjoy!

Carlos is dozing, not quite asleep, not fully awake, when he hears the quiet, polite tapping on the door. Lando is tucked into his embrace, curled up against him, and he slides off the bed as carefully as he can, trying not to disturb him. He looks angelic sleeping, with his brown curls falling over his face innocent in relaxation, without his usual cheeky grin.

Carlos hurriedly grabs his boxers and trousers from where they’re lying on the floor, still nested from when he hurriedly took them off. He pads over to the door and opens it cautiously. He inhales sharply when he sees who it is, and hurriedly slips outside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Hey,” Nico says. “You smell of heat.”

“What are you doing here?” Carlos asks, leaning back defensively against the door, runs his hand nervously through his hair. His instincts are screaming at him to get between the alpha and Lando.

The tall blonde watches him, cocking his head and frowning for a moment. “Hmm,” he finally says. “Are you playing at being an alpha?” 

“What?”

“Looking after an omega in heat. Did you fuck him?” Nico asks matter-of-factly. He steps closer to Carlos, and if the wall hadn’t been right behind him, he would’ve taken a step back. As it is, the wall is behind him, and Nico is in his space, and before he can stop him Nico’s fingers are tracing his jaw. Nico leans in, and their lips graze together. Carlos’ stiff posture slightly softens as Nico pushes him up against the wall.

“I can taste him on you,” Nico growls. He nuzzles his nose under Carlos’ jaw, nudging the younger man’s head back. “I can smell his heat on you.”

He lifts his lips to Carlos’ again, one palm coming to rest gently on Carlos’ cheek, his thumb stroking his throat. Nico’s touch is tender, almost unusually so. Carlos is used to Nico being aggressive, but now his tongue and lips are almost teasing, taunting Carlos. He kisses back fiercely and there’s an urgency rising inside him. He wants to feel Nico’s familiar touch on him, wants to feel the pressure of Nico pushing him up against the wall. Nico’s free hand has found its way to the small of Carlos’ back, and shivers of pleasure emanate from where their skin touches. Nico knows where Carlos is most sensitive, where to stroke and tease to make Carlos beg for it.

But the pressure of the door against his shoulder blades reminds Carlos why he’s there, and he grabs Nico’s wrist and looks down.

“We can’t,” Carlos says. “I have to look after Lando.”

Nico pulls Carlos ever so slightly closer, and his lips hover by his ear. “I can help you,” Nico whispers.

Carlos shuts his eyes, tries to ignore his own thundering heartbeat and the heat that’s rising in his body again, even so soon after spending himself with Lando. He’s trapped between the scent of Lando’s heat on his own skin and Nico’s response to it, and he can’t help how his body is responding.

“Carlos?” 

Lando’s seeking voice reaches them muffled through the door. They hear his shuffling footsteps, and Nico releases Carlos. He moves away from the door just as it creaks open. Lando peers out from the small gap, squinting against the light in the hallway. 

“Oh,” he says, as he catches the scent of the alpha. His eyes go wide, a blush rises to his face. They can all smell the subtle change in his scent as his body responds. Carlos glances warningly at Nico.

Lando looks up at Carlos. “Please come back in, I need you,” he says softly, and Carlos is flooded with the protective urge, a need to hold Lando close and give him everything he needs to feel safe.

“Shh,” he says, and reaches out to touch Lando’s cheek.

The younger man looks from Carlos to Nico. Nico stands perfectly still in Lando’s gaze as he looks him up and down. Carlos can feel the heat in Lando’s face and can almost hear his racing heartbeat. Lando looks down at the floor. “Do you want to come in?” he asks.

Carlos frowns, and looks at Nico. The German’s eyes are fixed on Lando. “Do you want me to?” he asks.

Lando hesitates, eyes on the floor. Finally he looks up and gives Nico a small smile. “Yes,” he says, then looks at Carlos. “If you don’t mind.”

Carlos looks at Lando and emotions swirl in him that he’s never felt so strongly before—protectiveness, desire—but Nico’s presence is stirring up other familiar feelings—need, submission, also desire. He looks up as Nico places a hand on his arm.

“I’ll leave whenever you want me to,” he says softly.

Carlos looks one last time at Lando, who’s watching him with wide eyes. “Okay,” Carlos says.

Lando grins tiredly and leads the way into his room. He throws himself down on his bed, nestling himself in his duvet.

“You can go here,” he says to Carlos, patting the bed in front of him. He looks up at Nico. “And you here,” he adds, patting the bed behind him.

The two older men follow his instructions, Carlos letting Lando curl up against his chest and tuck his head under his chin. Nico settles in to spoon Lando, winking at Carlos as if to say, _See, I can be good._

* * *

Carlos realises he must have drifted off when he awakens to a quiet whimpering noise and movement against him. Lando is lying naked on his stomach beside him, pressing his face into his pillow and whimpering. Nico is lying on his side, stroking Lando’s back comfortingly. When he sees that Carlos is awake, Nico cautiously scoots back. Lando whines at the loss of contact. 

Carlos sits up too and places his hand gently on Lando’s back. 

“What is it Lando? Are you hurting?” he asks.

Lando turns his face towards Carlos. His face is flushed with heat and his pupils are huge.

“I’m so hot. And my stomach hurts,” he mumbles. “It feels nice when you touch me. Please… More…”

Nico lets out a low growl and Carlos looks up. The German is gripping the sheets in his fists tightly as he watches.

“For fuck’s sake, Carlos,” Nico hisses. “You need to help him.”

Lando struggles up onto his elbows and lifts his nose to nuzzle Carlos’ throat, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. Carlos instinctively reaches out and he supports him into a sitting position, cradling him and stroking his hair.

Lando whines again, and opens his eyes. “Please, Carlos,” he mumbles. 

“He’s an omega in heat, Carlos,” Nico says with exasperation. “He’s practically delirious. You need to take him. I know you’re not an alpha, but surely you can’t be this stupid.”

Nico is still fully clothed, but Carlos can see the bulge in his jeans, and he growls softly. They stare each other down for a moment, then Lando reaches up and pulls Carlos into a feverish kiss. As their lips touch, the heady scent of Lando’s heat makes Carlos forget everything. There’s only Lando and his need, their mutual need. His omega needs him. 

He fumbles with his boxers with one hand and kicks them off as he kisses Lando, his free hand running over Lando’s hot skin. Lando reaches back and wraps his fingers around his cock, and Carlos is instantly hard. He gasps and as their lips part, he catches sight of Nico watching them, and he can feel himself stiffen even more. Lando falls onto his hands and knees and presses back against Carlos, dropping his forehead onto the pillow. 

“Fuck me,” he says.

Carlos presses his thumb against Lando’s hole, but he’s already slick and ready and it slides right in.

“Yes,” Lando moans with satisfaction, and pushes his hips back. “Just like that. More.”

Carlos pulls out and the wet sound of it goes straight to his cock; for the second time that night, he’s harder than he can ever remember being. He positions himself behind Lando and loves the sight of his younger teammate presenting himself, bucking back with his hips, trying to pull him closer. He has his own hand wrapped around his cock even as he turns his head to the side to look back at him. Carlos traces the tip of his cock over Lando’s ass, leaving a gleaming trail of pre-cum on his hot skin, teasing the entrance with the head. 

He hears a grunt and looks up, and sees Nico watching them. The tall blonde is still sitting, watching, his hand cupping the uncomfortable-looking bulge in his jeans. With a start, Carlos realises that Nico is holding back for him.

“You can take your clothes off,” Carlos says, and his own voice sounds strange to him, hoarse and choked with lust.

“Finally,” Nico says drily, but there’s real relief in his face as he releases his straining cock from his jeans. 

“Oh,” Lando says softly, looking at the alpha’s cock with fascination. It’s a familiar sight for Carlos, but his attention is still drawn to it. Nico starts to stroke himself, and their eyes meet. 

Carlos looks down at where his own cock is pressing against Lando. He slides a hand onto Lando’s hip and gently pulls him back as he presses forward. He spares brief warning glances at Nico—he might be the alpha, but Carlos is in charge here. He wants to ease into Lando, take it easy on him; he’s worried his teammate might be sore from earlier, but Lando isn’t having any of it. He pushes back hungrily, his face back in the pillow and both his hands now gripping the sheets tightly as he rocks back. Carlos closes his eyes as he feels the hot tightness squeezing around the head of his cock, and even as he’s trying to gently ease his way in, Lando’s thrusts backwards are getting more and more insistent. Carlos’ fingers curl into the flesh of Lando’s hips.

Carlos closes his eyes in pleasure and tilts his head back as he pushes in, spreading Lando open. He hears Lando moan and gasp, feels the younger man trembling under him. He loves the feeling of opening Lando up, and he lets out a groan of pleasure as his cock bottoms out, his balls resting against Lando’s skin.

“Fuck, Lando,” he murmurs. 

“Carlos,” Lando groans back, his breath shallow as he wiggles his hips against Carlos. He makes tiny rocking motions back and forth against Carlos’ cock anchored deep inside him. 

Carlos watches with wide eyes as he withdraws almost to the tip and sees Lando’s hole stretched tight around his shaft. With one hand he lets go of Lando’s hip and strokes the younger man’s lean, muscular thigh, then up over the curve of his ass. He stops to press a thumb against the already stretched asshole, and Lando grunts and whimpers. Carlos slowly thrusts forward again, relishing the feeling once more of Lando’s body opening up to accept him. He run his hand up Lando’s back, rubbing the warm, smooth skin, and eventually gripping his shoulder, pressing his thumb into the base of his neck as if to massage him. Lando moans and rocks back.

“Beautiful,” Carlos mutters.

He brings his hand back down to Lando’s ass, tracing the curve of the buttocks and around to the younger man’s cock, hard and dripping pre-cum. Lando moans as Carlos traces the head with his thumb, as he simultaneously starts a steady, deep rhythm of fucking. Lando drops his head down again and his cries are muffled by the pillow.

Carlos looks up from the mesmerising sight of his cock stretching out Lando’s ass, and he meets Nico’s gaze. The German is watching them rut with a slight smile on his lips and arousal huge in his eyes, one hand lazily stroking his cock, the other fondling his balls. Carlos can smell him from across the bed, the heavy scent of an alpha responding to an omega’s heat. But it’s Carlos he’s watching as he touches himself, and as they stare each other down, eyes locked, he licks his lips and his smile widens.

“You look so fucking hot,” Nico says. “I love watching you fuck.”

The look of unbridled lust in Nico’s eyes, and having such power over the alpha makes the growing pool of pleasure in Carlos’ belly flare up. He slams into Lando and grinds his hips against Lando’s buttocks as the younger man yelps. Lando looks over his shoulder back at Carlos.

“You’re so deep inside me,” he whimpers. “You feel so good.”

Carlos’ eyes move from Lando up to Nico, surveying him from his calm, smiling face to the hand wrapped around the hard, swollen cock. He reaches out and possessively strokes the back of Lando’s neck, his shoulders, his upper back, then leans down over the younger man, hovering his head above Lando’s shoulder. 

“Do you want more, baby?” he whispers, moving his hips in short, shallow thrusts that make Lando gasp every time he bottoms out. 

Lando tilts his head back with a deep groan as he presses up to meet Carlos’ thrust. He nods.

“Yes, please, I need more,” he gasps. 

“You feel so fucking good, Lando,” Carlos says, pausing his thrusts and stroking Lando’s back. “I’m going to share you with Nico,” he murmurs.

Lando moans and arches his back against Carlos’ touch. “I want it, please. Please keep fucking me,” he moans. 

Carlos resumes his rhythm and Lando moans contentedly, dropping his forehead and elbows to the bed. Carlos’ eyes meet Nico’s, and he gives a slight nod. Nico crawls over and caresses Lando’s cheek, cupping his chin with one hand as he continues stroking his cock with the other. Lando opens his eyes and looks up at Nico. 

“Open up, omega,” Nico says, in a tone that sends shivers of arousal down Carlos’ spine, as strong as if he’d reached out and physically touched him. Lando’s reaction is even stronger, purring as Carlos feels the omega’s asshole clench around his cock and the sudden wetness of a gush of fresh slick. He reaches down to grab Lando’s cock and finds him dripping pre-cum onto the already-soaked sheets, and the omega cries out as Carlos strokes his sensitive head.

Nico takes the opportunity to guide Lando’s open mouth onto his cock, grabbing a fistful of curls and forcefully pushing as Lando looks up at him, wide-eyed and starting to slightly tear up as Nico forces his cock just shy of Lando gagging. He tugs Lando’s head up higher, trying to straighten out a path for his cock down Lando’s throat, and mutters, “Swallow it.”

Carlos wraps his hand around Lando’s shaft as he’s bent over him, watching transfixed as Nico pushes his cock to the back of Lando’s throat. The tears well up in Lando’s eyes but he continues, his nose twitching slightly, inhaling the air and the thick musk of the alpha as he whimpers onto the cock filling his mouth, only wanting to please his alpha. Carlos squeezes Lando’s cock and thrusts hard into his ass, demanding his attention. Nico pulls out in one stroke and holds Lando’s head up as he gasp and takes in huge inhalations, balancing on his palms as his hips buck back against Carlos without conscious thought. Saliva and pre-cum trail between his lips and Nico’s cock, and he gives a soft little cough before his tongue sneaks out to lap up the pre-cum from Nico’s tip.

“Fuck,” Carlos says, “Qué rico…” 

Pressing kisses to Lando’s neck and shoulders, Carlos pumps Lando’s cock in his hand. Lando moans out continuously as his cum splashes onto the sheets, and Carlos closes his eyes and groans as Lando’s orgasm makes him clench tight and rhythmically around Carlos’ cock in his ass.

Lando collapses forward and Nico is waiting for him, scooping his limp body up and rocking forward and sideways. Carlos is taken by surprise as he lands on his back, Lando lying on him with his cock still buried in his ass, and Nico places his hands either side of Carlos’s head, pinning the both of them down. 

“My turn,” he says with a grin. He reaches down with his hand and his fingers trace over Lando’s cock, still dripping cum, over his balls, and down to his asshole stretched around Carlos’ cock. Lando moans and his head lolls to the side on Carlos’ shoulder. Nico’s fingers continue down Carlos’ balls, dragging the accumulated mix of Lando’s cum and slick down.

Carlos tips his head back and groans at the touch of Nico’s fingertips on his swollen balls. He’s so close, his cock feels so good buried deep in Lando, but he’s trapped by the weight of Lando lying on him, still trembling and quivering with occasional aftershocks. His breath catches in his throat as he feels Nico’s fingers press against his asshole. He drags his hand over Lando’s belly, holding him close as he breathes into the feeling of Nico’s fingers penetrating him.

“Yes, good beta,” Nico murmurs, and he leans past Lando to press a kiss to Carlos’ lips. The omega between them whimpers and nuzzles Nico’s neck, and all three of them are so close, their scents mingling, all intimately joined. Nico’s fingers delve deeper and Carlos moans. He feels Nico part his fingers, trying to stretch him open, pushing more of Lando’s slick and cum inside him, lubricating him. Suddenly, Nico slides his fingers out and the emptiness makes Carlos groan and slightly lift his hips, as if to invite Nico back into him, but he only succeeds in making Lando moan at the continued penetration. 

He feels Nico pushing his legs further apart and back, then with one hand on Lando’s belly, holding them both down, he presses his cock head against Carlos’ ass. Carlos hisses at the pressure and Lando attempts to sit up, trying to look. 

“That’s so hot,” Lando whispers, his eyes wide with surprise. He has a view of Carlos’ cock penetrating his own ass, and Nico’s big cock waiting to press into Carlos. Nico grins at him, and scoops up more of Lando’s cum and slick to coat his cock. Carlos groans again as Nico pushes, more insistently this time, and Lando looks back over his shoulder at him. He gives a tentative wiggle of his hips and squeezes down on Carlos’ cock. 

“Ay, mierda…” Carlos moans. 

Nico grabs Carlos’ thighs and slides in, easily making Carlos gasp as he guides his cock where he knows Carlos wants it. Long, slow strokes, almost all the way out and then back in. Carlos breathes into the delicious pressure of Nico’s cock filling him and the paradise of Lando’s warm tightness still gripping him, grabbing Lando’s hips to hold him in place as Nico settles into a deep, teasing rhythm. The German pulls Lando upright to straddle Carlos, his fingers reaching around to tease the space where Carlos’ cock enters Lando. 

“And you, little omega,” Nico says, kissing Lando lightly. “Aren’t you lucky Carlito made you cum?”

Lando nods and groans as Nico holds his hips with strong fingers and pushes him down, making Carlos’ hard cock press deeper into him — using his body to anchor Carlos down as he thrusts, driving a desperate moan from the Spaniard with every stroke. Nico traces one hand up Lando’s body, pausing to tease a nipple before he lifts Lando’s chin with a finger and plants a kiss on his throat.

“I think you should thank Carlos for making you cum,” Nico murmurs. “Ride him for me.”

Lando whimpers as Nico kisses him, his hands roaming over his body, pinching his nipples, brushing the sensitive head of his cock. Carlos watches, gripping Lando’s hips even tighter as the younger man trembles under Nico’s touch. Nico opens his eyes from kissing Lando and looks directly at Carlos, and at the same time wraps his finger and thumb around Carlos’ cock where it’s buried in Lando’s ass. He gives a light squeeze, and Carlos groans and involuntarily thrusts up. Lando’s breath catches, and he places his hands on Nico’s shoulders as he rocks his hips back and forth, groaning with every stroke. Carlos closes his eyes and arches his back as Lando begins to ride him, his slick, wet hole sliding up and down his achingly hard cock. 

He looks up and Nico is watching him, the bright blue eyes fixed on him even as his other hand rests protectively on Lando’s back, carefully angling him so that with every stroke Carlos’ cock is hitting something deep inside Lando that makes him whimper as his revived cock jerks in the space between his body and Nico’s. In his heat Lando is absorbed in his own pleasure, riding Carlos’ cock with his eyes closed and his hands on Nico’s strong shoulders. Between ripples of pleasure wiping his mind blank, Carlos admires Lando’s lithe, tanned body and runs his hands over the smooth skin and the supple muscles. His whole body seems to thrum and shake between Lando’s unrestrained, panting movements and the slow, languorous, regular pace of Nico’s thrusts and withdrawal into him, though he can see Nico’s composure cracking. His fingers grip into Carlos’ thigh a little too tightly; sweat gleams on his forehead. Carlos can see he’s trying to make it last. Their eyes meet, and Nico smiles, a touch of warmth. He murmurs something in Lando’s ear, and Nico’s hands on Lando’s hip guide him, shifting his weight so that Lando is taking Carlos’ cock deeper than before, all the way with every stroke. Nico shifts something too, and suddenly Carlos is in an electric heaven, Nico’s every thrust hitting against his swollen prostate, shooting pleasure right through him to the tip of his dick sheathed in Lando’s incredible tightness.

There’s nothing but the insane pleasure coursing through him, simultaneously filled and completely filling. His fingers dig into Lando’s hips as he thrusts up, and Nico follows him, unrelenting pleasure. Contractions push through him and his body trembles as he releases, shooting his cum deep into Lando again, each pulse of his cock and balls accompanied by a huge wave of bliss through his body. Erratic tightening around his cock prolongs his orgasm and through his haze he feels Lando cumming too, driven over the edge by Nico’s coaxing hands. He soon feels the pleasurable soreness of Nico withdrawing out of his ass – still hard, he realises, and lifts his head to see Nico jerking himself off, his eyes closed, and his cum arcing onto Lando’s already slick skin. 

He’s an alpha and there’s a prodigious amount of fluid which mixes with Lando’s own and drips down over his balls, mixes with the cum and slick leaking out of his asshole around Carlos’ softening cock. Nico wraps his arms around Lando and gently lifts him off Carlos and down onto his side, Carlos moving quickly to cuddle him from behind, scooting them along the bed away from the puddle of sex fluids staining the sheets. Nico settles himself down on the other side of Lando. Their eyes meet over Lando’s head, as Lando’s breathing settles quickly into the calm rhythm of sleep. 

“Not bad, for a beta,” Nico whispers. Carlos rolls his eyes, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m looking for inspiration for smut, fluff or angst shorts, so if you have any requests or prompts please comment here or on any of my other works.


End file.
